Lar
Lar is the sole deity worshiped by the followers of Tantum, a small but fairly strong religious group that is unique amongst those found in Paradisus in its monotheism. How he came into existence is a secret known only to him and those few horses who reach a particularly high state of closeness with him, but his followers believe that his birth, if it can be called that, coincided perfectly with the creation of the islands of Paradisus. He did not create the islands, and his followers do not believe that he did, rather, his creation and that of Paradisus was all part of a single event. Lar is a benevolent and generous god, one whose sole purpose is to take care of his followers. He takes joy in seeing them prosper, and so he guides them to green fields, to fresh water, and to cool shade. Oh, he doesn't do it directly, Lar tries not to interfere with his followers' lives too much, but he gives them signs, subtle clues, and trusts that the diplomats in each herd or harem will pick up on them and lead the others to safety. As well as insuring they have the basics, Lar likes to insure that his followers never want for company. For the followers of Lar, nothing is worse than being alone, and there is no more severe a punishment than banishment from a herd. As such, Lar tries to bring horses together. However, while Lar might be generous, he dislikes excess, ostentation, and above all, pride. Tantum teaches that the necessities of life are to be celebrated above all else, and unnecessary luxuries ignored or even avoided. When his followers make offerings, it is the simplest gifts, the bushels of grasses or sprigs of shrubs, that garner the most favour. He is not impressed by bright flowers, shiny pebbles or other useless trinkets. His appreciation of simplicity is reflected in his simple, solid coat. Fundamentally, it is the importance of caring for others that Lar impresses most upon his faithful. Horses are expected to do everything they can to help each other, and are expected to ignore differences between themselves and others where possible. A horse in need must be given assistance, regardless of their origin, religion or any other characteristic. The concept of equality is an important one to him. In those herds that follow him, the lead mare is considered equal in rank to the lead stallion, and no stallion may ever keep a mare in his herd or harem against her wishes. Furthermore, the heir should be chosen based on merit, not parenthood, and it is common for devout Tantum stallions to allow mares in their herd to have foals by other stallions, something which many stallions will not tolerate. As well as be caring, Lar also emphasises the importance of knowledge. Many followers of Lar are scholars of a sort, who seek to know as much as they can about the land around them and the creatures in it. Whether they're particularly interested in flowers, or birds or even rock types, many Tantum horses have a topic that they study, seeking to learn more about. Lar also dislikes violence, feeling pained when his followers injure themselves without reason, and stresses that a non-violent solution to a conflict is always best. When it comes to the gods of the other religions, Lar by and large ignores them. He has no real means of communicating with them directly, he would have to get a faithful diplomat to communicate with a diplomat loyal to another god, and he has no particular desire to do so. So long as they do not get their followers to interfere with his on a large scale, he will let them treat their faithful as they see fit. Category:Tantum